Many electromechanical actuators are powered by an Alternating Current (AC) voltage source. Control of these devices is often accomplished with thyristor switches including triacs and Silicon Controlled Rectifiers (SCRs).
In an illustrated embodiment, a circuit is provided that protects such switching components from damage in case of a severe overcurrent or short circuit resulting from an AC overload. By protecting the switching components from AC overload, the reliability of the equipment using the switching components is improved, cost for repair is decreased, and information regarding the cause of the AC overload may be obtained.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.
While embodiments have been illustrated and described in the drawings and foregoing description, such illustrations and descriptions are considered to be exemplary and not restrictive in character, it being understood that only illustrative embodiments have been shown and described and that all changes and modifications that come within the spirit of the invention are desired to be protected.